


Lasagna, Like People, Has Layers

by stellarstella



Series: Bad Decisions, Late At Night [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Again, F/F, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, alcohol sets free my evasive muse, it seems like a recurring theme in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarstella/pseuds/stellarstella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a true Italian fashion, food brings people together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lasagna, Like People, Has Layers

**Author's Note:**

> Wine drunk vs. rum drunk

IT SIN ITH IE ENGLISHH LANGUAGE

ANGELA CLALS PEHHY ENGLIH

WHAT FTAE

 

Peggy walked inrto the door of the lesbian mansion and smiled.

‘ANgie I’m home!” she shouted, beaming,

angie smiled around the cornedr, “Helo Englih, how was our day bi spying”

“I t was good” Peggy syd “but its better now that youre here”

Angie beamed “youre so amaszing englihs. I made lasagna”

 

:Oh my good ness angie tha tei s exactly waht I wan trihg t  now!” Peggyh said, smiling at her gal pal.

“Ok I will plate it (cos that it a fanc;y chef term for chefs when thy mak efood” angie said

WHATEVER HEY HAD DINNER AND STUFF

I WAS  GOOD CAos ANGIE IS ATIALIaN AND THY MAKE SUUUUUUCH GOOD FOOD (an sex) (which PEggy will LATR discover) (sexula tenshion you god tis)

“Peggy.”

YEs

“I livek yoru boobs” (I’m relpaling angie gor my self) (cois lfike hav ee so yS EENE HAYLEY ATWELS BBOBS) (MAGNICJECNT) (okay hanbd emojyy)

“Angie oh y god are you a quEER LEBIAN?!

“YEs English I like girls”

:Good co sI like you A L OT”

Then they ahad sex and kisse d a lot and professe dlove and lived happily ever after in canon

WIAT I HAV MORE SEZX COS THAT IS WHAT POEPLE ARE HE RE  FOR

SE X U A L RELEATIONSHPS M MMMMMMMM

So Peggy was all ANGIE I am goign to go down on you becus I AM A TOP

 Angie said excitedly ¨good you top I P O WE R BOTTOMM I THAT IS MY RIGHT AS AN ITALIN VIVE ITALIAN VAGINA¨

so PEGy sucked and kissed lovingly on her boobacious tiddies and Angie cried out FEHYS YES ENGLIGGN she oragasm  in italin cos Pegy eventually got down on hr girlfierends evaSIVED VAGINA AND CLITORISAURUS THE MAAGICAL ORGASM DINORSAAAAAAAAUR QUeeerassic Park that is where Pegy and ANgie live QUeerASSic PArkway NYC.

Im so tireed and I dont want to writ eany more fill in the blanks choose your own adventure be creative green is not a vcreative color though remember that.

I fpeggy lived in the 80s she would hvae listened to the SMtihs I bet

  
  
  
Im hiccoughing hoonooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently, wine is much preferred when one intends to write things, i.e. pretty much everything is actually a word.
> 
> Rum? lmao thanks Captain.


End file.
